The Flynns Move to Springfield
by Sweet Candace
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher family moves to Springfield. Phineas falls in love with Lisa, Ferb, another new girl in town and Candace, a boy she knew for a long time. Rated T for violence. Slight PhineasxLisa, but becomes PhineasxIsabella. Plus FerbxOC.
1. Chp 1: The Flynns Move to Springfield

**Quick Synopsis:**

**The Flynn-Fletcher family moves to Springfield to escape the grip of Doofenschmirtz. They move in next door to Homer J. Simpson and his family. Phineas falls in love with Lisa, but gets competition from Milhouse. Ferb falls in love with another new girl in town. Candace falls in love with Erik, a kid, unknownst to her, she knew as a little girl.**

**Chapter 1**

**Current Location: Danville**

**The sun has just risen over the Flynn-Fletcher house. Mr. Fletcher looked out at the For Sale sign, which now had a Sold sign attached to it. He sighed heavily before turning back to his family. Phineas and Ferb were busy stuffing the last pieces of clothing into their suitcases, Candace was busy calling every friend saying "today's the day we move". His wife, Linda, was in the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge/freezer.**

"**I can't believe we're moving" Phineas said**

"**Me neither" Candace replied, just finishing her conversation with Stacy.**

"**Look, I've got a job in a town called Springfield. They want me to work at the nuclear power plant they have in town" Mr. Fletcher stated**

"**Aren't nuclear power plants supposed to have reactions to people and animals?" Candace questioned.  
"I'm not sure" Mr. Fletcher replied. They soon all got into the station wagon, waved bye to their old home and began the drive to Springfield.**

**Current Location: Springfield**

**Mr. Simpson was reading the morning paper, sipping some coffee. His wife, Marge, came in and looked out the window next door.  
"Gee, I wonder who our new neighbors are?" Marge asked.  
"Marge? Do you think **_**I **_**know?" Homer replied. Their children, Lisa and Bart ran into the kitchen.**

"**Do you think you should get ready for school?" Marge questioned.**

"**Today's **_**Saturday**_**, Mom" Bart replied. Bart then sat on the chair, taking two pancakes from the center plate. He then got the syrup and drenched the pancakes with it.**

"**I can't wait to see who the new neighbors are!" Lisa said, excitedly.  
"Why do you care who they are?" Bart questioned, cutting a section of his pancakes.**

"**Well, here we are!" Mr. Fletcher replied, as everyone got out of the car.**

"**721 Evergreen Terrace" Candace said, reading the mailbox. Upon seeing the Flynn-Fletcher family, Marge became excited.**

"**There they are!" Marge shouted. The Simpsons ran out of their house to greet them.  
"Hello, I'm Marge Simpson. We're your next-door neighbors" Marge replied.**

"**Oh well, pleased to meet you, Marge" Mr. Fletcher replied, shaking her hand, "This is my wife, Linda. My daughter, Candace. And my two sons, Phineas and Ferb" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**Well, I'm Homer Simpson. This is our son, Bart" Homer replied, pushing Bart to Mr. Fletcher.  
"Hello, pleased to meet you" Bart replied, shaking Lawrence's hand.  
"And this is Lisa" Homer replied. Phineas's jaw dropped. **

"**I'm very pleased to meet you all" Lisa replied. Upon seeing Phineas, she giggled slightly and waved cutely.  
"Looks like my little boy has a crush!" Linda replied, causing both Candace and Homer to laugh.  
"Lisa's too much of a bookworm to have a boyfriend" Homer replied.  
"And Phineas doesn't know anything about girls" Candace replied. Marge gave Mr. Fletcher a box of home-made cookies as a housewarming present.**

**Candace walked outside when Mrs. Simpson motioned her over.**

"**Yes, Mrs. Simpson?" Candace questioned.  
"You mind babysitting our kids while me and Homer go out tonight? You see we can never find a sitter who won't go more than one night. And since you now live next door, are you up to the job?" Mrs. Simpson asked.**

"**Sure, I'll be happy to" Candace replied.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary**

"**Okay class, we have a new student coming today" Ms. Hoover told her class. She opened the door and Phineas came in.  
"His name is Phineas Flynn. His family moved from Danville. Please be nice to him as his family gets situated" Ms. Hoover continued. Phineas found an empty seat next to Lisa.  
"Hello, Lisa" Phineas said.  
"Oh, hello, Phineas" Lisa replied.  
"Phineas! Lisa! No talking!" Ms. Hoover yelled, angrily.  
"Yes. Ms. Hoover" the both replied. Ms. Hoover got a call from the office.  
"It seems I'm needed in the office, so here comes your substitute" Ms. Hoover replied. The door opened and in comes Candace.**

"**Hello class…Phineas?" Candace said, shocked to see her younger brother in the class.  
"Candace?" Phineas replied, also shocked. Candace turned to the board and wrote "Ms. Flynn" onto the board. **

"**Hello Ms. Flynn" the class rhythmically said.**

"**I could get used to this" Candace said softly, as she sat down at the teacher's desk.**

**Current Location: Springfield Power Plant**

"**Did you hear?" Lenny asked. Homer and Carl were listening as the three were by the coffeemaker.  
"Hear what?" Carl asked.**

"**There's a new employee coming today!" Lenny replied.**

**They turned to see Mr. Fletcher coming through the doorway.  
"Hey! He's my next door neighbor!" Homer replied.  
"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Lawrence" Mr. Fletcher replied.  
"I'm Carl" Carl replied.**

"**And I'm Lenny" Lenny chimed in.**

"**Well good to meet you Lenny and Carl" Mr. Fletcher replied, shaking Lenny and Carl's hand.  
"Will a…Mr. Fletcher please report to Mr. Burns' office" the intercom crackled.**

**Current Location: Mr. Burns' Office**

**Mr. Fletcher nervously walked into Mr. Burns' wide office.  
"Welcome Lawrence, to our Nuclear Power Plant family" Mr. Burns said warmly.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you…" Lawrence replied.  
"Oh please, call me Monty" Mr. Burns replied.  
"Well then, Monty. It's a pleasure to be a part of this power plant" Lawrence replied.  
"Now get back to work. I accept big things from you!" Mr. Burns replied.  
"I won't let you down!" Mr. Fletcher replied, exiting the office.**

**Marge noticed that another house, on the opposite side of the street was sold. **

"**I wonder who's moving in there?" Marge asked.  
"Have to wait and see" Linda replied. The car was a white minivan. A girl came out about Ferb's age.**

**"You know, that girl would be perfect for your Ferb" Marge said.**

**"Your right, when tomorrow rolls around, I'm going to get Ferb and that girl together" Linda replied, walking out the door.  
**

**END Chapter 1!**

**The Simpsons' have a new next door neighbor. But what happens when their worlds collide? Find out! Plus an unlikely comination!**


	2. Chp 2: An Unlikely Combination

**Quick Synopsis:**

**The Flynn's have moved to Springfield. Candace got a job teaching Phineas and Lisa's class. Mr. Fletcher got a job at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, getting some praise from Mr. Burns. This chapter an unlikely combination is formed.**

**(AGE NOTE: Candace is 19 in this story, and Phineas is 9. Much like Lisa. Ferb is 12 and Bart is 11)  
**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Hello, Mrs. Flynn, Is Ferb here?" a young female voice asked.**

"**Sure, I'll go get him" Mrs. Flynn replied, she then turned to the stairs. Ferb! Come downstairs" Ferb trugged downstairs to see who was at the door. There was a young, brown-haired female. Ferb's jaw dropped. He was in love, much like Phineas.**

"**I knew you would like her. Her name is Autumn. Autumn…" Mrs. Flynn stated, stumbling on Autumn's last name.**

"**Breeze. My last name is Breeze. I have an older sister named August" Autumn replied.**

"**Well, Ferb will meet you after school, Autumn" Mrs. Flynn replied. Ferb walked back upstairs to get ready for school.**

"**Stacy, how are you?" Candace replied, as she got into her car.  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Stacy replied.**

"**I got a job teaching kids at the elementary school here. I have to teach my little brother and his new girlfriend" Candace replied, chuckling.**

"**What's her name?" Stacy asked.  
"Her name is Lisa. Lisa Simpson" Candace answered.  
"Well, I have to get ready. Classes start soon" Stacy replied.  
"Same for me. I guess I'll call you sometime in the near future" Candace replied, closing her cell phone. She turned on the engine and drove to the elementary school.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary School**

"**Good morning class" Candace said, cheerfully.  
"Good morning, Ms. Flynn" the class rhythmically replied.**

"**Today, we're going to discuss the Great Springfield-Shelbyville War. Open your textbook to Page 27 and tell me who the general for the Springfield forces was" Candace replied. The class opened their textbooks. Lisa handed a note to Phineas. Phineas took it and read it.**

_**Phineas,**_

_**You want to go out to dinner with me and my family on Saturday? Please check yes or no.**_

_**Lisa**_

**Phineas checked "Yes" on the note.  
"Phineas put the note on my desk, please" Candace replied, not even turning her back to him.**

"**How did you even know I had a note?" Phineas asked, astonished.**

"**Teachers have eyes in the back of their heads, Phineas. Now put it on my desk" Candace motioned Phineas to her desk. Phineas placed the note on her desk.  
"When we get home, I'm telling mom what you did" Candace replied. The class rhythmically replied "ooh" to Phineas.  
"Lisa, can you tell me who the general's name was?" Candace questioned**

"**Jebediah Springfield" Lisa replied.  
"Excellent Lisa!" Candace replied, writing Jebediah Springfield on the board. The bell rang suddenly and the class filed to the lunch room. Candace stumbled to the Teacher's Room. She bumped into a young male, unknownst to her, she knew when she was just 5 years old.  
"Excuse me" Candace replied, brushing herself off.  
"No, excuse me….um" the man replied.**

"**My name is Candace" Candace replied.  
"Candace? Candace Flynn?" the man questioned.**

"**How did you know my name?" Candace asked.  
"I'm Erik. Erik Thompson. You know? I used to be your next door neighbor until you were 6. My family moved here. I see yours did too" Erik replied, pointing as Phineas walked up to Candace.  
"Candace, can I have two dollars?" Phineas asked.**

"**Sure Phineas" Candace replied. She opened her purse and took out her wallet. She then preceded to give Phineas two dollars. Phineas then ran back to the cafeteria.**

"**Ladies first" Erik said, opening the door for Candace.  
"Thanks, Erik" Candace replied  
**

**Current Location: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant**

**Lenny, Carl and Homer were by the coffeemaker. Mr. Fletcher got a mug and poured coffee into it.**

"**Hello guys, nice day isn't it?" Mr. Fletcher replied. **

**"It sure is" Carl replied, taking a sip of his coffee.**

**"You hear that Springfield's baseball team beat Shelbyville?" Lenny asked.  
"I enjoy a good baseball game myself" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

**"Tomorrow, we're going to the 4:00 pm game against Shelbyville. Care to join us Lawrence?" Homer asked.**

**"I'd enjoy that" Mr. Fletcher replied. They continued talking until Mr. Burns echoed on the loudspeaker.**

"**Mindless drones! Return to your posts! On the double!" the loudspeaker crackled. They all dispersed and returned to their respected posts. Mr. Fletcher was told to assist Homer in anyway possible.**

"**Now Homer, I…"Mr. Fletcher began, but Homer was dead asleep. He just sighed as he took out his manual and began working. He looked at his picture of his family, and Homer's picture of his and smiled.**

**Current Location: 722 Evergreen Terrace**

"**You should've seen Ferb's face Marge. Totally lovestruck!" Linda replied, as Marge poured more coffee into her mug.  
"I knew it from the beginning, Linda. I always seem to know who's perfect for who" Marge replied, as she sat down at the coffee table.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary School**

"**Okay class, sit in your seats. Nelson, stop giving Milhouse a wedgie. You can wait until **_**after**_** school" Candace replied. Nelson turned, and dropped Milhouse on his face. Milhouse fumbled around for his glasses and put them on before reaching his seat.**

"**Before lunch we were talking about the Great Springfield-Shelbyville War. What were they fighting about?" Candace questioned. Lisa raised her hand.  
"Yes, Lisa?" Candace asked.**

"**Springfield and Shelbyville were fighting over who should own the vast 10 acres of farmland that stretched from the Springfield border to the border of Shelbyville" Lisa replied.  
"Excellent Lisa! Another correct answer!" Candace replied, obliviously impressed with Lisa. The bell rang again, this time symbolizing the end of the day.**

**Current Location: 722 Evergreen Terrace, later that night.**

"**Hello Candace. Come on in" Marge replied, in a nice green dress. Homer was upstairs, getting ready. Candace sat down on the couch, as Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper came by to sniff Candace's sneakers.  
"The emergency numbers are on the note by the phone, Candace. We'll be going now!" Marge replied as Homer came downstairs. They closed the door and Bart came into the living room.  
"Hey Bart, want to make some money?" Candace asked.  
"Keep talking" Bart replied.**

"**Here's what I need you to do" Candace stated.**

**END Chapter 2!  
**

**(Uh-oh! Candace and Bart teaming up? That's spells trouble! Find out Candace's plan for Bart in Chapter 3, Leave the Busting to Bart!)**


	3. Chp 3: Leave the Busting to Bart!

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Candace and Bart have teamed up in order to stop Phineas and Ferb. Phineas is preparing to get ready to meet Lisa and her family to go out to eat at the Krusty Burger. And Apu is revealed for the first time in the story.**

**Chapter 3 "Leave the Busting to Bart!"**

**Current Location: 722 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Here's the plan Bart" Candace said, "You know my brothers, Phineas and Ferb, correct?"**

"**Yeah, and…" Bart replied.  
"I want you to take pictures of them doing whatever crazy thing they're doing. If you can do that, I'll give you 10 dollars each time you can get proof" Candace replied. She handed Bart a digital camera.**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Phineas and Ferb! It's time for school!" Mrs. Flynn hollered upstairs. Candace was already downstairs, grabbing her teaching materials.  
"Candace, on your way home can you stop by the Kwik-E-Mart and purchase a half-gallon of milk, a container of butter, a roll of paper towels and paper plates" Mrs. Flynn replied.  
"Okay mom, but I need to back here by 6:00 pm" Candace replied.  
"For what reason?" Mrs. Flynn asked, curious.  
"I met this totally awesome guy at the teacher's lounge. His name is Erik" Candace sighed dreamily at the end.  
"Erik…Erik. By the name Erik, you mean Erik **_**Thompson**_**?" Mrs. Flynn replied. Candace nodded her head.**

"**Sweetie, you knew him up until you turned 6 years old" Mrs. Flynn continued.**

"**We have a dinner date scheduled at the most famous restaurant in Springfield" Candace replied. She exited the door and began the drive to Springfield Elementary.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary**

"**Where did you say we were going to on our date tonight?" Candace questioned**

"**It's a place called the Silver Lily. It's a new restaurant, but it sure is famous. Even the mayor of Springfield; Mayor Quimby eats there" Erik stated.**

"**I have an amazing dress you have to see. I'll wear it tonight" Candace replied. This left Erik all excited about how Candace would dress. In a surprise move, Erik gave Candace a quick kiss on the lips. Candace just stood there, dazed, as she watched Erik walk away. He turned around and waved. Candace just waved back. When the coast was clear, she ran like a cheetah to the phone. She dialed it and hoped Stacy would pick up.  
"Stacy? It's me, Candace" Candace said**

"**Hey Candace, how's teaching going for you?" Stacy questioned**

"**Fine, but guess what?" Candace replied, excited.  
"What?" Stacy asked, obviously interested.**

"**I just shared my first kiss!" Candace replied, with a loud, girlish scream.  
"Who was it with? Was it with Jeremy?" Candace replied.  
"Jeremy's still in Danville. This was with a guy named Erik" Candace replied.  
"Do you have feelings for him?" Stacy asked.**

"**I don't know. But I mean, he's sweet, nice, caring, strong and he's just plain awesome!" Candace replied.  
"Sounds like you got a case of lovestruck fever" Stacy replied.  
"Maybe…just maybe…he's the one" Candace replied.  
"Only time will tell" Stacy replied. Candace hung up the phone and began to fill out the lesson plan.**

**Current Location: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant**

"**Homer, I have a problem" Mr. Fletcher asked.  
"Sure thing Lawerence" Homer replied.  
"It's about my son Phineas, and your daughter Lisa" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**They do look cute together" Homer replied.**

"**Phineas said that he's going with your family to eat out at Krusty Burger tonight" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**Mmm…Krusty Burger" Homer replied, drooling at the imaginary burger in his thoughts.  
"I just want to make sure he's safe" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**Don't worry. Marge will defienatly keep him safe" Homer reassured.  
"You think so?" Mr. Fletcher questioned.  
"I know so" Homer replied. Homer and Mr. Fletcher walked to Homer's workstation and started working.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary School**

"**Today class, we're going to learn about…relationships" Candace stated. Her lesson was met with boos and hisses. Nelson tried to throw a book at Candace but turned and chucked it at Milhouse**

"**Haw-haw!" Nelson laughed.**

"**Okay, I need two volunteers" Candace said, scanning the room, "How about you Phineas and Lisa?" Phineas and Ferb both blushed as they walked to the front of the class. The rest of the class just snickered.  
"Now, Lisa. What would you do if you liked Phineas?" Candace questioned. Lisa just froze in place.**

"**Lisa, is something wrong?" Phineas asked. Lisa wouldn't move.  
"On second thought, let's change the subject" Candace replied. But, the bell rang, symbolizing the end of the day.**

"**It's 3 pm. Only 3 more hours until my date" Candace thought to herself. She drove then to the Kwik-E-Mart for the items she was asked to get.**

**Current Location: Kwik-E-Mart**

**As Candace arrived at the Kwik-E-Mart, she glanced at her watch. It read 3:10 pm. Candace walked in and picked up a small shopping basket. She picked up all the items, but as she got to the check-out. A robber broke in.  
"Give me all your money, dude" the man replied, pointing a gun at the cashier.  
"Oh no, no. You can't take the money" the cashier refused.  
"Give me the money, dude" the man protested, about ready to fire. Candace put down the shopping basket and approached the man.  
"Excuse me, don't take this the wrong way, but" Candace said, she gave one powerful roundhouse kick to the robbers' face. He dropped the gun and wimpered a bit. He ran out of the store, trying to hold back crying like a baby.  
"Oh, young lady. Thanks for saving me. As a reward, you can have all the items you have in your basket for free" the cashier rejoiced.  
"Thank you…uh" Candace replied, but she didn't know the cashier's name.**

"**My name is Apu" Apu stated.  
"Well, thank you, Apu" Candace replied. She took the groceries and began her drive home.**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

**It was 6 pm and Erik approached the door of the Flynn's house. He knocked on the door. Mrs. Flynn answered the door.  
"Hello, Mrs. Flynn. Is Candace here?" Erik asked.**

"**She's just finishing getting ready" Mrs. Flynn replied. Candace walked down the stairs. Erik got a good look at Candace. She was wearing the outfit she had in her modeling fantasy (watch the Phineas and Ferb episode: **_**Run Away Runway**_**).**

"**Wow, you look fantastic!" Erik replied. Candace blushed slightly, and chuckled a little bit.  
"You like it?" Candace replied, turning her body to the side slightly.  
"Now, we need to get their or we might lose our reservation!" Erik complained. He grabbed Candace's arm and dragged her out the door. Candace screamed as she took a good look at the limousine.**

"**A limo?!" Candace shouted.  
"Only the best for you, Candace" Erik replied. He kissed Candace's hand as he allowed Candace into the limo.**

**Current Location: Krusty Burger**

"**Candace told me to take a picture of anything weird Phineas and Ferb were doing" Bart thought to himself. He looked and saw Phineas and Ferb creating a nuclear powered-grill. (Ferb decided to join because Marge said someone else could go along) **

**"Excellent!" Bart said, softly. He took several pictures before returning to his seat.**

"**10 bucks here I come" Bart said softly.**

**Bart's got evidence! What's happens when he gives that evidence to Candace? Find out in Chapter 4! **_**Isabella Pays a Visit**_**!**


	4. Chp 4: Isabella Pays a Visit!

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Bart has gotten evidence and is going to give it to Candace. Phineas is falling more in love with Lisa. Not if Isabella has anything to say about it.**

**Chapter 4—**_**Isabella Pays a Visit!**_

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Here you go Candace" Bart said, handing Candace the pictures.  
"Excellent Bart! Here you go, 10 dollars" Candace replied, giving Bart a 10 dollar bill.**

"**Mom! Mom! Look at what Phineas and Ferb did!" Candace exclaimed, handing her mom the pictures  
"Phineas and Ferb! Get down here!" Mrs. Flynn shouted. Phineas and Ferb walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.**

"**Did you make this at the Krusty Burger last night?" Mrs. Flynn asked, showing a picture of them creating the nuclear-powered grill.  
"The management said they needed a new one" Phineas replied.  
"I don't care. You shouldn't be doing this stuff" Mrs. Flynn said, sternly.**

"**But mom" Phineas moaned.  
"I'm sorry. You're both grounded" Mrs. Flynn replied.  
"But I'm supposed to meet Lisa at the park!" Phineas complained.  
"And Autumn wants me to go to the movies with her" Ferb chimed in.  
"I meant your grounded from doing anything dangerous" Mrs. Flynn corrected. Both of them sighed a great sigh of relief.**

**Current Location: Springfield International Airport.**

**A young girl with long raven-colored hair walked out of the airport terminal. She found a man with the sign "Garcia-Shapiro" and walked up to him.**

"**Excuse me, are you Ms. Garcia-Shapiro?" the man asked.  
"Yes, I am" she replied.  
"Here's your taxi" the man replied, opening the door.**

"**Where to, miss?" the taxi cab driver asked.  
"721 Evergreen Terrace, please" she replied. As the taxi drove off, she reached for a picture. It was a picture of her and Phineas. She wanted to meet him. To tell him her true feelings.**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Hey, Phineas. Ready for our walk in the park?" Lisa asked. She walked up to Phineas, who was sitting on his porch.  
"I'm ready, Lisa" Phineas replied. He grabbed Lisa's hand. As they got up, a taxi came and stopped in front of Phineas's house. Isabella came out and, upon seeing Lisa, got really angry.  
"Phineas! Why would be going out with **_**another**_** girl!?" Isabella shouted.  
"Excuse me, but Phineas likes me now" Lisa replied.  
"To heck with that!" Isabella replied, she smacked Lisa across the face. Lisa swung a punch, but missed. Candace heard the shouting from inside and ran out to check what was happening.  
"What's going on?" Candace asked Phineas.  
"Isabella came back and now she and Lisa are fighting" Phineas stated.  
"How did she even know where we live?" Candace questioned. Bart was on his side of the fence and laughed to himself. He pulled out a pencil and checked "Ruin Phineas and Lisa" off.**

"**Excellent" Bart said to himself, before walking back into his house.**

"**There's only one way to settle this" Candace replied, pushing Isabella and Lisa away from each other.**

"**What do you suppose we do?" Phineas asked.  
"You choose the one you feel most compatible with" Candace stated.**

**END Chapter 4!**

**(Sorry this chapter is so short, but I did this so I could tell you Phineas's decision in Chapter 5, **_**Phineas's Love Triangle**_**! [Eventually Candace is going to have to choose as well]).**


	5. Chp 5: Phineas's Love Triangle

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Isabella returns to find Phineas. But finds Phineas with Lisa. Phineas now has to choose; Lisa? Or Isabella?**

**Chapter 5—**_**Phineas's Love Triangle!**_

"**I don't know" Phineas stated.**

"**Phineas, this isn't **_**that **_**hard" Candace replied.  
"I choose…Isabella" Phineas replied. Candace, Isabella and Lisa all gasped. Isabella and Lisa both started to cry. But Isabella's were out of joy. She ran up to Phineas.**

"**You wouldn't think I would forget all the good times we spent together, would you?" Phineas replied. Isabella nodded no. Lisa darted the other way, running towards the cemetery.**

"**Don't worry Phineas. I'll go get her" Candace replied. She ran to the cemetery yelling "Lisa! Lisa!"**

**Current Location: Springfield Cemetery**

**Lisa ran as fast as she could, ignoring Candace's shouting of her name. She found a tombstone and hid behind it, sobbing.**

"**Lisa! Where are you?" Candace asked, walking around the cemetery. Even though it was the middle of day, she couldn't help shuddering. Lisa peered over the tombstone, eyes watered over. Candace turned to her and began walking over.  
"Lisa, don't worry. I just want to talk" Candace said, calmly. Lisa tried to resist, but Candace had already got her hands and was grabbing them tight.  
"Stop resisting, Lisa" Candace said, getting flustered.**

"**No! Get away from me!" Lisa said, angrily.**

"**Lisa, Phineas did what he thought was right. He still had feelings for Isabella" Candace stated.  
"Why'd he have to break my heart like that?" Lisa moaned.  
"Sometimes, a guy just has to do that. And they always do it the messiest way possible" Candace replied. Lisa just collapsed into Candace's arms and continued sobbing.**

"**There, there. You'll get over this…eventually" Candace replied, reassuring.**

**Current Location: Springfield Park **

"**What has happened to Danville since I've been gone?" Phineas asked as the two walked through the park.  
"Well, Dr. Doofenschmirtz has completely taken over. Seems he finally beaten his arch-enemy, who died in the battle" Isabella stated. Phineas finally realized the "arch-enemy" was his pet platypus, Perry.**

"**I came here to stay with my aunt and uncle who live here" Isabella replied.  
"Where do they live?" Phineas asked.  
"724 Evergreen Terrace" Isabella replied.**

"**Oh. Maybe I'll swing by and see you sometime" Phineas said.  
"I'd like that" Isabella replied. They walked to Isabella's relatives' house. They gave each other a hug before Isabella walked into her house. Phineas happily hummed to himself until he reached his house. When he opened the door he saw Candace and his mom giving him angry glares. Lisa was still sobbing uncontrollably.**

"**Phineas, how could you break Lisa's heart?" Mrs. Flynn asked.  
"It's just that Isabella came and she…" Phineas stuttered.  
"She what, Phineas?" Mrs. Flynn asked.**

"**It's just that Isabella looks really fantastic" Phineas replied.  
"That's a poor excuse Phineas!" Candace snapped.**

"**I'm sorry" Phineas replied.**

"**Sorry just won't cut it, Phineas" Candace replied. Phineas ran upstairs and slammed the door. Candace and Mrs. Flynn turned their attention to Lisa, who still was crying.**

"**She's been crying for about an hour now, Mom" Candace stated.  
"Dear, her heart has been broken. I don't think she'll **_**ever**_** start crying" Mrs. Flynn commented.**

**Current Location: Springfield Googolplex Cinema**

"**Ferb, what movie do you want to see?' Autumn asked. Ferb took a good look at the play list before choosing.  
"How about **_**The Attack of the 50 Foot Sister**_**?" Ferb replied. (That's the name of a Phineas and Ferb episode).**

"**That sounds good, Ferb!" Autumn replied. The walked up to the counter.  
"Two tickets for the 50 Foot Sister movie" Autumn said.**

"**That will be 12.50, please" the squeaky voiced teen replied. They handed the cashier their money and got their tickets.  
"Let's get there before the previews roll!" Autumn replied, grabbing Ferb's arm as they ran to their theater.**

**Current Location: Springfield Power Plant**

"**Where are Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Simpson, Mr. Carlson and Mr. Leonard?" Mr. Burns asked.  
"Most likely at the ball game, sir" Mr. Smithers replied.  
"Well, get those fools, back here. Pronto!" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**Sir, the work day is over" Mr. Smithers commented.  
"Oh, nevermind" Mr. Burns replied.**

**Current Location: Springfield Isotopes' Ball Park**

"**It's the bottom of the 9****th****, Isotopes trail 10-1" the announcer stated over the PA system.  
"Boy, do the Isotopes stink today!" Lennie commented.  
"Well, it's just a game, guys" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**And it's a 2-run home run by Stevens! That makes it 10-3!" the announcer roared. The entire crowd cheered as Stevens rounds home.**

"**That was a timely home run, eh?" Homer commented.  
"You're right about that, Homer" Carl replied. **

"**Alas, despite 5 runs in the bottom of the 9****th****, the Isotopes rally falls short, 10-6. Good night, have a safe trip home. See you tomorrow for another Isotopes ball game!" the announcer stated over the PA system.**

"**That was a great game guys, I can't wait to do this again!" Mr. Fletcher said.  
"We should, Homer" Lennie chimed in.  
"Tomorrow, we'll do the same thing!" Homer replied.**

**END Chapter 5!**

**(Phineas and Isabella are starting to get their relationship off the ground, while Bart continues to try and bust Phineas and Ferb. In Chapter 6, **_**Cand-aceblanca!)**_


	6. Chp 6: Candaceblanca

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Phineas declares his love for Isabella, breaking Lisa's heart. Bart was the mastermind behind Isabella's return, wanting to ruin Lisa's happiness. This chapter; the school creates a play based on the movie, **_**Casablanca**_**. It's called**_** Cand-aceblanca **_**because Candace is in charge of the play. Principal Skinner, Chief Wiggum and Krusty the Clown make their appearance in this chapter. **

**(NOTE: I don't own the rights to the movie **_**Casablanca**_**).**

**Chapter 6—**_**Cand-aceblanca**_

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Mom, the school has given me clearance to create a play" Candace said.**

"**That sounds good, Candace. What's it about?" Mrs. Flynn replied, curious.**

"**I'm planning on doing a kid-version of the movie **_**Casablanca**_**" Candace replied.**

"**That might seem too difficult, dear" Mrs. Flynn replied.  
"Don't worry. I have Erik to help me. We're going to pool the entire 4****th**** and 5****th**** grade classes together for this play" Candace stated.**

"**Don't get too stressed out with this play" Mrs. Flynn replied.  
"Mom, relax. I'll be fine!" Candace said, assuring her worried mother. She ran out the door. Mrs. Flynn could hear the sound of the car's engine roaring and saw her drive away.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary**

"**Everyone, get back into your seats" Principal Skinner stated. The kids were nosily celebrating being out of class. Candace and Erik sat on the chairs behind the podium.  
"Sit down!" Candace shouted. Everyone sat down and stared at Candace, who scanned the auditorium with her eyes.**

"**Go on, Seymour" Candace nervously replied. Principal Skinner cleared his throat.  
"You're all probably wondering why you're here" Principal Skinner stated, "Well, we're going to create a play right here at Springfield Elementary!"**

"**BOO!" the kids shouted.  
"The play will be based on the movie, **_**Casablanca**_**!" he continued**

"**BOO!" the kids protested.**

"**And Ms. Flynn and Mr. Thompson are in charge of running this play!" Prinicpal Skinner finished**

"**BOO!" the kids continued protesting.  
"That's it!" Candace shouted again. The kids quieted down and some could be heard clearing their throats.  
"If you want to be a part of this play, sign-up in the office, or contact Ms. Flynn and Mr. Thompson for more information" Principal Skinner stated. The kids filed out of the auditorium and some ran to the sign-up sheet. Phineas walked to the sign-up sheet. There he bumped into Isabella, who transferred into Candace's class.**

"**Hey, Isabella, you want to sign-up too?" Phineas asked.  
"Yes. **_**Casablanca**_** is an old romance movie. Just imagine if we got the romance roles!" Isabella replied. Phineas painted a picture in his head.  
"I'd like that" Phineas replied. He put his name down and walked with Isabella to the classroom.**

"**Romance, huh?" Lisa said, "Let's see if you like the play crashing down!" Lisa walked up and put her name down, too.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary Auditorium**

"**After 50 auditions, Ms. Flynn and Mr. Thompson have come up with their list of actors/actresses" Principal Skinner said, pulling out a folded list.**

"**The role of Rick Blaine has been awarded to Phineas Flynn" Principal Skinner stated. Everyone clapped and some cheered.**

"**You did it, Phineas!" Isabella cheered.**

"**Thanks, I meet be a natural at acting" Phineas replied.**

"**The role of IIsa Lund goes to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Principal Skinner stated.  
"You got the role you wanted too!" Phineas commented. Lisa became engraged**

"**How dare that little witch get the role I wanted!" Lisa shouted. Everyone turned to Lisa, who was blushing due to embarrassment.**

"**Lisa, is there a problem?" Phineas asked.**

"**No, I don't have a problem!" Lisa shouted. She angrily walked out the auditorium, mumbling to herself.**

**Current Location: 722 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Hey Homer, the school's running a play!" Marge said, holding an envelope.  
"Plays are stupid, Marge" Homer commented.  
"They are not stupid, Homer!" Marge replied.**

"**Besides, me and the guys are going to the Isotopes baseball game today!" Homer said.  
"I didn't say you **_**had**_** to go, I just wanted to know if you **_**wanted**_** to" Marge stated.**

"**Good, because I didn't want to go anyway" Homer replied.**

"**Fine" Marge replied**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary Auditorium**

"**Welcome all, welcome to the kid-friendly play of the movie **_**Casablanca**_**!" Principal Skinner stated, "We've made some changes to plotline, especially the title. We call it; **_**Cand-aceblanca!**_**" **

"**Cand-aceblanca?" the audience commented.  
"Why do they call it **_**Cand-aceblanca**_**?" Krusty asked.**

"**To be honest, they don't know what they're doing" Chief Wiggum replied.**

"**Anyways, let the show begin!" Principal Skinner stated. He backed away as the lights dimmed.**

"**Oh, IIsa, please. Kiss me" Phineas said dramatically.**

"**Rick, oh, Rick" Isabella replied, also dramatically. The two shared a kiss, much like they rehearsed, but they put more "feeling" into it. Some people are sobbing and faint sobbing sounds could be heard.  
"This play is good! Why can't I do stuff like that?" Krusty whined.**

"**Cheer up Krusty. You were never meant to be an actor in plays" Chief Wiggum replied.**

"**Gee, **_**that **_**cheered me up" Krusty replied.**

"**This play gets an A plus from me" Mr. Burns commented.**

"**I must say, they put their hearts into this" Mr. Smithers chimed in. The curtain closed and everyone cheered.**

"**You two did it!" Principal Skinner replied. Candace and Erik turned to each other and smiled.**

"**I couldn't do it without 'the brains'" Erik commented. Candace blushed and chuckled.**

"**I couldn't do it without Erik, either" Candace replied.**

"**Anyway, you two made a fantastic play!" Principal Skinner replied. He walked away as Candace and Erik walked onto the stage in front of a roaring crowd. They both bowed before exiting the stage.**

**END Chapter 6!**

**(Next Chapter, Mr. Burns wants Candace to run the Nuclear Power Plant, much to her displeasure. Chapter 7, **_**Power Trip**_**!)**


	7. Chp 7: Power Trip

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Mr. Burns is looking for an heir to the throne of his power plant. He wants Candace because he is very impressed with her natural leadership skills. But, Candace doesn't want to run the power plant. She ends up running the plant for two days, and almost becomes permanently swallowed by the darkness Mr. Burns's position emanated.**

**Chapter 7—**_**Power Trip**_**!**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**I still can't believe Phineas dumped Lisa" Mrs. Flynn said.**

"**Well, Phineas obviously still had feelings for Isabella" Candace replied. Mr. Fletcher came into the kitchen.**

"**Oh, Candace, I need you to come to the plant with me. Mr. Burns wants to talk to you" Mr. Fletcher stated.**

"**Why? Why does he want to talk to me?" Candace questioned.**

"**He wouldn't say. He just wants to see you" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

**Current Location: Springfield Power Plant**

"**I don't like this place, Dad" Candace complained.**

"**Oh, don't be so negative, Candace" Mr. Fletcher replied. Mr. Fletcher led Candace to Mr. Burns' office, but stopped at the coffeemaker where Lenny, Carl and Homer were.**

"**Hello guys. This happens to be my daughter, Candace" Mr. Fletcher stated.**

"**I'm heard great things about you. Lawrence here always harps on the things you're doing" Lenny replied.**

"**He said you're a natural born leader, and you're a very headstrong person" Carl chimed in.**

"**Thank you very much. I'm flattered" Candace replied.**

"**We'd better get to Mr. Burns' office" Mr. Fletcher said. He grabbed Candace's hand and began to lead her to his boss's office.**

**Current Location: Mr. Burns's Office**

"**Mr. Burns, I brought Candace" Mr. Fletcher said on the intercom.**

"**Good. Send her in" Mr. Burns replied. Candace walked into the room and sat down in a chair.**

"**I've heard great things about you!" Mr. Burns stated.**

"**You have?" Candace questioned.**

"**Your old man harps so many great things about you!" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**And…" Candace said.**

"**I want you to run the power plant for me" Mr. Burns stated.**

"**You cannot be serious!" Candace shouted.**

"**Oh, I am" Mr. Burns chuckled.**

"**I don't want to do this!" Candace replied.**

"**Why not?" Mr. Burns questioned.  
"I appreciate your proposal, but I love teaching. It was my dream to teach!" Candace replied.**

"**Can you do it for at least a couple of days?" Mr. Burns questioned.**

"**Just a **_**couple **_**of days. But not anything else" Candace replied.**

"**Good, I will be leaving you to be in charge. No pressure" Mr. Burns replied. He got up and motioned Candace to sit in the seat.**

"**I **_**could **_**get used to this" Candace said to herself, propping her feet up.**

**Current Location: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant**

"**I've heard your daughter is now in charge of this plant!" Lenny told Lawrence.**

"**Really? I knew she'd listen to her natural-born leader instincts" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**So, what's going to happen?" Carl questioned.**

"**Probably nothing" Homer replied.**

**The next day**

"**Okay, by nothing I mean; she's completely taken over!" Homer shouted. The power plant's main building was completely "girl-ified".**

"**Lawrence, can't you see your daughter has taken all the manliness out of this establishment!" Lenny said, angrily. They took a gander at the new sign out in front of the building**

"**Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Owned by Candace Inc." Homer stated.**

"**Now your daughter has her own company?!" Lenny shouted.**

"**I'll go talk to her, guys" Mr. Fletcher replied, trying to reassure his workmates.**

**Current Location: **_**Ms. Flynn**_**'s Office**

"**Candace, can I talk to you?" Mr. Fletcher said, knocking on the door.**

"**Come in, come in" Candace replied. Mr. Fletcher gasped horribly as he saw the room. The room was completely different. The rug was pink and so were the walls. The picture of Mr. Burns was replaced with one of Candace.**

"**Candace, what have you done?" Mr. Fletcher asked.**

"**I'm doing what you told me to do. Run this place. And I'm not running this place like it was, so I gave it a complete overhaul" Candace stated.**

"**You've taken all the manliness out of this establishment!" Mr. Fletcher whined.  
"Silence! Any more backtalk and have you fed to the lions!" Candace bitterly snapped.**

"**You would do that your own father?" Mr. Fletcher replied, face pale as a ghost.**

"**Try me" Candace replied, getting ready to press the button to make her father face his doom.**

**Mr. Fletcher took a good look at what his daughter became. She was starting to become like Mr. Burns, a control freak. He could feel Candace's soul being swallowed by the infinite darkness, much like Mr. Burns did.**

"**Ms. Flynn, ma'am, you shouldn't do that" Mr. Smithers warned.**

"**Don't you back sass me! You'll face the same fate he will" Candace bitterly snapped again, pointing to her father. Mr. Smithers gulped nervously and backed away.**

"**Now, Dad. Face your doom!" Candace shouted, pressing the button.**

"**Candace! I just came to say your two days are up!" Mr. Burns said, walking into **_**his**_** office.**

"**Fool! You don't run this plant anymore! I DO!" Candace bellowed. Mr. Burns fell to his knees.**

"**I should have never done this. The darkness is too strong for a young person like her" Mr. Burns stated. Candace laughed evilly.**

"**Thank you again for this position, Monty. The darkness is strong…" Candace replied.**

"**Mr. Burns, sir. You have to do something!" Mr. Smithers pleaded.**

"**Please, Mr. Burns. Save my daughter from being permanently swallowed by the darkness!" Mr. Fletcher pleaded, desperately. Mr. Burns charged at Candace. Candace pressed the button and Mr. Burns fell through the hatch.**

"**Poor fool, he should've known that was coming!" Candace laughed. She turned her attention to her father.**

"**Now, Dad, it's time you get acquainted with the lions!" Candace said, evilly. Mr. Smithers sneaked behind the chair and gave it a spin. Candace spun around and around before spinning off.**

"**Ooh, what happened?" Candace asked, her head still spinning.**

"**You were nearly enveloped by the darkness. You would've spent the rest of your days being a control freak!" Mr. Fletcher stated.**

"**I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. I just knew it" Candace replied.**

"**It's not your fault, Candace. You didn't know" Mr. Fletcher replied. He grabbed Candace's hand and walked her out of the plant.**

"**Sir, you've lost your protégé" Mr. Smithers stated.**

"**I was too hard on her, Smithers. I didn't want her to crack under the pressure" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**Well, you can always get another one" Mr. Smithers replied.**

"**Not now, I'm comfortable running this plant by myself" Mr. Burns continued. He sat down on his chair. He turned around and saw Candace. He just waved slightly. Candace, in turn, waved back.**

"**Did you enjoy your time here, Candace?" Mr. Fletcher asked.**

"**Do I even **_**have **_**to ask?" Candace replied.**

**END Chapter 7!**

**(Next Chapter: Dr. Doofenschmirtz has his sights set on increasing his "empire". He takes aim at Springfield. Little did he know, he'd have to contend with an evil far greater than he excepted. Chapter 8; **_**Doofenschmirtz vs. Burns! Part I!)**_


	8. Chp 8: Doofenschmirtz vs Burns Part I

**Quick Synopsis:**

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz has entered Springfield, and ready to take it over. He runs into C. Montgomery Burns and the two have a series of games to decide the winner. If Burns would win, Doofenschmirtz would leave. But if Doofenschmirtz would win, Mr. Burns would abdicate his position to Doofenschmirtz.**

**Chapter 8—**_**Doofenschmirtz vs. Burns! Part I!**_

**Current Location: Springfield Internation Airport**

**A tall man walked out of the airport. He scanned the terminal before spotting a man holding the sign "Doofenschmirtz". He walked up to him.**

"**Excuse me, are you Dr. Doofenschmirtz?" the man questioned.**

"**Yes, I am" he replied. He showed Doofenschmirtz to a cab.**

"**Where to sir?" the cab driver asked.**

"**Springfield Nuclear Power Plant" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stated.**

**Current Location: 721 Evergreen Terrace**

"**Did you hear?" Mr. Fletcher asked, reading the paper.**

"**Hear what?" Mrs. Flynn replied, curious.**

"**Dr. Doofenschmirtz has his eyes on taking over Springfield!" Mr. Fletcher stated.**

"**Dr. Doofenschmirtz?" Mrs. Flynn questioned.**

"**He's the man who took over the Tri-State Area. One of the reasons why we moved" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**Where's he going?" Mrs. Flynn questioned, again.**

"**He's going to take over the power plant where Mr. Burns is at!" Mr. Fletched stated, continuing to read.**

"**We should get over there, fast!" Mrs. Flynn replied. They boarded into the car and drove to the power plant.**

**Current Location: Springfield Elementary**

"**Class, sit down!" Candace shouted. The rambunctious group of kids immediately sat in their seats, staring at Candace.**

"**Now, where was I?" Candace asked.**

"**You were telling us about why Springfield was founded?" Milhouse replied.**

"**Okay, can anyone tell me when was Springfield founded?" Candace asked. But the phone rang.**

"**Yes, I'm here. Huh? Okay, I will get over there" Candace said, hanging up the phone.**

"**It seems I have family matters to attend to, so I have a substitute coming" Candace stated. The class cheered, for now.**

"**Here he comes now" Candace replied. The door opened and in came a tall, military instructor.**

"**Ten hut class!" the military instructor blared. The class snapped up and stared at the board, wide-eyed.**

"**Oh, Phineas, grab your stuff. Mom and Dad need you" Candace motioned to her little brother. Phineas grabbed his stuff and followed his big sister. They went and picked up Ferb, who was also curious why they were needed.**

**Current Location: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant**

"**Ah, here it is! The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant! Sight of my Springfield Empire!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stated. He turned around to see two cars driving down to the plant. Doofenschmirtz ran into the plant. Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn got out of their car. While Candace, Phineas and Febr got out of the other.**

"**We need to warn Mr. Burns, and fast!" Mr. Fletcher said. Everyone ran into the building, trying to find Mr. Burns.**

**Current Location: Mr. Burns' Office**

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz found Mr. Burns' office and barged in.**

"**Who are you?" Mr. Burns asked.**

"**I am Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz! And I'm here to take over this plant!" Dr. Doofenscmirtz stated, he then asked, "Who are you?"**

"**I am C. Montgomery Burns, and I run this establishment" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**Well, Montgomery, I" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stopped.**

"**Oh, please. Call me Monty" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**Well, Monty, I understand. But you must give me this plant!" Dr. Doofenscmirtz ordered.**

"**Mr. Burns! Don't listen to him!" Mr. Fletcher warned.**

"**Egad! It's the family of the platypus, come here to destroy me!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz said, surprised.**

"**There's one way to settle this, a tournament" Candace stated.**

"**I like that idea" Doofenschmirtz replied.**

"**That sounds good to me. We can use my elaborate backyard behind my mansion" Mr. Burns stated.**

**Current Location: Mr. Burns' Mansion**

"**Okay, we will have a series of 3 matches. The person who wins the most, will be declared the victor" Candace stated.**

"**If I win, Monty, you must give me your plant **_**and **_**your mansion" Dr. Doofenschmirtz said.**

"**If I win Heinz, you must leave and never come back" Mr. Burns replied.**

"**Our first event will be a hockey match. First one to 2 wins" Mr. Smithers stated. Both Doofenschmirtz and Burns were donned in hockey uniforms. Mr. Smithers, was designated as the ref, dropped the puck. Doofenschmirtz took and seemed to leave Mr. Burns in the dust. He zipped to the goal and slapped the puck into the goal. The big scoreboard read; Doofenschmirtz 1, Burns 0.**

"**That was quick" Mr. Fletcher said, surprised.**

"**Well, Doofenschmirtz is younger. And everyone knows younger people are quicker" Ferb stated. Smithers dropped the puck again. Doofenschirtz thought he had the puck and ran without it. He stopped and saw that Burns had gingerly skated down the ice. He tried poke sticking it, but poke sticked it into his own goal. The scoreboard read: Doofenschmirtz 1, Burns 1.**

"**Well, this should be interesting" Candace stated. Smithers dropped the puck. Doofenschmirtz chased it down and ran up the ice with it. He easily pushed the puck into the goal and won, 2-1.**

"**Well, Doofenschmirtz won game 1" Mr. Fletcher said.**

"**Yes, but there are two more matches left" Mrs. Flynn replied.**

**They moved inside to Mr. Burns' mansion for the next game.**

"**Game number 2 is to see who can rearrange these books the fastest. In alphabetical order" Mr. Smithers stated. Doofenschmirtz and Burns stared at the books and darted to shelve them.**

"**Why did they choose **_**this**_** as a game?" Candace asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I think Mr. Smithers choose this because he probably has a feeling Mr. Burns would win" Mr. Fletcher replied.**

"**Well, he needs to win or we might need to move again!" Phineas whined. Mr. Burns triumphantly placed the last book on the shelf. Dr. Doofenschmirtz sighed, knowing he needed to win the last event.**

**Current Location: Mr. Burns' Mansion (front)**

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz and Mr. Burns were donned in triathlon outfits.**

"**They must be running a marathon for this event" Mr. Fletcher said.**

"**Okay, this is the last even, so it's do-or-die. You start here and run down to the bridge, turn around and come back. First one to cross the line wins!" Candace stated. Mr. Smithers nervously shook as he held the gun in his hand. Doofenschmirtz and Burns were anxiously awaiting the gun start. They knew they had to win, and that someone will have to leave if they lose.**

**END Chapter 8!**

**(Next Chapter: The race of a lifetime. Dr. Doofenschmirtz and Mr. Burns race to see who will win. Chapter 9, **_**Doofenschmirtz vs. Burns**_**;**_** Part II!**_**)**


End file.
